A Little bit of Forgiveness
by Hannio
Summary: I've always wonderd if Mirai Trunks and Vegeta ever got to talk properly before he left for the future well i think they did and here's my take on it . Review please


A Little Bit of forgiveness

By 

Hannio

Normal stuff I don't own any of the characters. I'm just writing because it's what I enjoy.J 

On a more personal note, this story is dedicated to my best friend Jenny because I know she loves Vegeta and everything to do with him especially his relationship with Trunks. Thanks for all the support Girl you're the best.

Now with that sappiness out of the way let's get back to the story 

I sat looking out of the window at the view. It was so hard to believe the earth was finally safe from the threat of the Androids. Admitted Android 18 was still alive but she was no longer a threat. I find it almost comical that Krillen had fallen for her and yet I don't put it past him at all he seems that sort of person.

I shifted in my seat to look round the room. Everyone was celebrating the end of it all but it was tinged by sadness. I can understand the sadness all to well. I remember it from my time not the celebration but knowing that you had lost someone you cared about. It was all because Goku was dead that in itself was hard to imagine I keep on imagining that he'll walk in, give that smile and tell everyone to have fun before making a beeline for the food. By the way, Gohan's eyes went to the door every other second I knew he was thinking the same thing. I didn't belong to this dimension. I came from the future but I had liked Goku the same as everyone else had it was impossible not to. I had often wished that it was Goku who was my father. He wasn't ashamed to show his love like my Father was.

Father. I felt a frown come to my face. I didn't understand him at all. I had thought I knew where I stood with him. He didn't care about me. That hurt. I can't lie, when you build up such an image for him. It's hard to believe that he doesn't come up to it. Not even close. He doesn't even try to hide his dislike for me. It doesn't affect me too much; I've never known him so I can almost imagine. If I try as hard as I can. That he isn't my father. I feel sorry for the little Trunks; I can't help but wonder what it's going to be like for him.

Then there's what Yamcha said to me. That when I was injured by cell to the verge of death. My father went mental and gave everything he had to…Avenge me?… Protect me I don't get it. To me that's the sort of thing a father would do if he actually cared about you. Does it mean he does care about me?. If he does then why doesn't he show it? Does he think it will make him weak?. Even now, my thoughts are endless questions that have no answer and that just confuse the hell out of me. I smiled slightly there was only one thing I could do. I stood up and stretched slightly. It was weird to have short hair again. My mum had taken one look at me and reached for the scissors. It left my neck feeling cold but it was a small price to keep her happy.

I walked slightly to the left to where she was sitting. She looked up. Her eyes were identical to mine. The same bright endless blue but not identical in expression. Her eyes still managed to retain some sort of innocence to them. My expression was the same as my father's someone who had been through too much to even hope to retain any innocence. Her face broke into a smile as I approached. Her bluish-Green hair was tied up for once. I glance to see my smaller self-asleep next to her, his fist jammed into his mouth. I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Hey Trunks" she said moving up so I can sit next to her, I did leaning my elbows on my elbow

"Hi Mum" I replied glancing at her. She smiled

"I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow" she stated sadly, I nodded looking into the distance it was hard to believe that I was leaving. Their war was over mine was just starting again. I had to defeat them all again. I sighed

"Are you ok?" she asked softly. I looked at her and nodded

"I guess so" I looked at her "where's Dad?" I asked firmly. She smiled

"I thought that was why you were coming over. He's out back training he said that he didn't want to be with everyone and that he didn't want to waste his time with us" I rolled my eyes

"What a surprise there. Who would of thought Father would of said that" I replied sarcastically. She laughed

"Looks like you got that from me" she said and I nodded

"Well wish me luck. I have to go and make peace before I leave" she nodded

"You'll need it. If you're not back in 10. Should I send a search party? Call an ambulance?" she said with a grin. I grinned back

"Give it 20" then I stood up and made for the door smiling at Gohan as he looked at me, curiosity written on his young face. It was quite scary to see such a young face with old weary eyes. I sighed inwards at that. I mouthed "Father" to him and he nodded making a grimace that made me laugh.

I stepped outside immediately feeling the biting cold. I hadn't realized it was so cold. I locked onto his power source and began walking towards it setting my shoulders for the confrontation that lay ahead.

I knew he was coming before he even appeared. I knew this would eventually happen. I had dreaded it, but part of me deep down was glad that it was finally going to be out. He was leaving tomorrow. It's doubtful I'd ever see him again a thought that does make me slightly sad. I stiffened as he turned up walking through the trees

"What do you want" I said I didn't even have to make my voice harsh or hard. It did it automatically now. He didn't stop

"I need to talk to you" he replied firmly

"I'm busy" I replied shortly

"You're always busy. I'm gone tomorrow you can make room for 5 minutes. Or are you that weak?" he questioned softly. I swung round at that and stared at him, my eyes narrowing

"What did you say?" I demanded. He didn't answered just stared at me. I looked at him. I could see myself in him especially in his eyes. They were too old for his face. That was almost innocent looking, but those eyes weren't.

"I need to talk to you" he replied his own eyes narrowing just like his mother's did. We stood like that for 5 minutes just glaring

"Get on with it then" I said finally. My voice was cutting "Don't waste my time" He rolled his eyes, a small smirk coming to his face, one that had been across my lips several times before. It was the first time I had seen him doing it. 

"I spoke to Yamcha earlier" he said keeping my gaze. His own was hard and piercing

"What's that got to do with me" I replied. I knew I looked bored

"He told me some very interesting facts" he replied "About after I had been shot" I stared

"You came all the way out here to tell me that" I replied in contempt. For a split second his eyes looked wounded before the hard expression came back

"He told me that when that happened you went mad at cell and attacked him with everything you had"

"I'll kill him" I thought thinking of that stupid punk. Trunks just stared at me, his now short lavender hair blowing in the cold wind

"Why?" he asked softly. I didn't answer him. What could I say. Well Trunks I saw you like that and something was unleashed inside me. You were my son. To see you like that when I was meant to protect you. I had to do something I had to avenge you. I couldn't say that to him. I had never been a father to him and there was no point in starting now.

"He was boring me. All he did was go on about how good he was and how he was perfect. It pissed me off so I reacted" he smiled. He actually smiled at me

"You were never good at lying" he said "Oh don't worry I'm not going to go and tell anyone. I mean you showed a little bit of emotion that makes you weak doesn't it" before I could answer he spoke again "But it doesn't Father. It doesn't it wouldn't hurt to show a bit more. You don't have to do it to people like Krillen. I'd be worried if you did. But to mum and little Trunks you should it wouldn't hurt. Tell that boy occasionally you're proud of him that's all he's going to want. I know why you attacked Cell and I'm proud of you Dad." He stopped and I bent my head and stared at the ground, for once there was no response I could give him. I knew he was right. That in itself made me angry that it took my son to point it out to me. He turned round and went to walk out before he stopped and looked up at me speaking softly that I barely heard him "I forgive you… Dad" a small sad smile played on his lips. Then he walked off. When he was gone, I looked up after him

"I'm proud of you Son" Then I turned round in the darkness and stood there before I finally followed him towards the house. 


End file.
